


Тысяча чертей и бутылка рома

by markpetrikov



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bite, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), based off art, no beta we fall like crowely, pain is how he figure out his emotions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markpetrikov/pseuds/markpetrikov
Summary: Когда Кроули слишком напряжен/зол/расстроен/отчаялся, он кусает себя. Точнее, свой хвост. Вот как Азирафель помогает ему успокоиться.Основано на арте от Broken Death Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Тысяча чертей и бутылка рома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell's Bells and Buckets of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744814) by [DevilChild101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101). 



> От автора:  
> "упс ай дид ит эгейн
> 
> Я не могу закончить свой рисунок, но я могу написать это за примерно 24 часа"

Азирафель в данный момент переносит 10-футовую змею в спальню наверху книжного магазина. По крайней мере, Кроули хватило совести уменьшиться с 65 футов до более мобильного размера. Зато не хватило, чтобы вернуться в человеческое обличие. Так же он не озаботился тем, чтобы подняться по ступенькам самостоятельно.

Вообще-то, Кроули все же был достаточно счастлив, чтобы лежать на полу магазина, превратившись в уроборос, до тех пор, пока его ярость не утихнет.

На полпути наверх Азирафель еще раз пробует уговорить друга перестать ранить себя.  
«Кроули, пожалуйста. Это просто недопонимание, не нужно тебе так делать.»

Змей кусает свой хвост чуть дальше.

Со вздохом ангел направляется к вершине лестницы, через дверной проем и наконец опускает зме́я на тут же полностью покрывшуюся красной и черной чешуей кровать.

«Кажется, ты не собираешься образумиться в ближайшее время.»

_Хсссс_

Ангел бросает грозный взгляд в сторону глухого шипения. "Так, не обязательно было выражаться!"

Честно говоря, он не имеет понятия, что было сказано этим шипением, или большинством шипений, но он подозревает, что что-то злобное.

Вот так всегда происходит, когда Кроули захлестывают негативные эмоции, он становится слишком напряженным, чтобы делать что-либо, помимо самоповреждения, и обращается в змею. Азирафель выучил с годами, как расслабить его настолько, чтобы тот смог уснуть, так как это самый быстрый способ для демона понять свои эмоции и проснуться в нормальном состоянии с неловкими, благонамеренными извинениями. Через пробы и ошибки ангел, по сути, довел до совершенства выведение Кроули из такого состояния за 5 часов.

Довольно затратно по времени. Он все равно его любит, ничуть не меньше.

Азирафель делает глубокий успокаивающий вздох перед тем, как поцеловать змея в лоб. Это будет медленный процесс, учитывая, как долго демон застревает на негативных эмоциях, но он стоит того.

«Отдыхай, мой дорогой, я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.»

_Ccc_

Азирафель улыбается, прежде чем выйти и выключить свет, оставив дверь приоткрытой на случай, если змей захочет выйти. Потом он готовится комфортно усесться снаружи.

Он читает около двух часов перед тем, как встать и проверить змея. Тот лежит точно на том же месте, но с меньшим количеством хвоста во рту. Прогресс!

«Здравствуй, мой дорогой, хорошо ли ты поспал?»

_Cccc_

«Рад слышать! Может, ванну?»

Никакого ответа, кроме повторяющихся кусаний. Ангел воспринимает это, как согласие, раз уж он все равно собирался набрать ему ванну, направляется к ванной комнате рядом и включает воду. Это будет предельно горячая ванна с каплей лавандовой пены. Потом он погружает туда большое ведро дном вверх, и оно остается под водой.

Теперь надо взять Кроули. Он обнаруживает вышеупомянутого змея сидящим сзади, отвернувшись, как будто обидевшимся, что пришлось стать удобнее для ангела. «Благодарю, мой дорогой.» Он легко поднимает чешуйчатое создание, которое сделалось гораздо легче, чем раньше, и кладет его на верхушку ведра так, что только одна часть змея слегка намокает — голова, а все остальное целиком погружается в теплую жидкость.

«Расслабляйся, а я пойду поменяю постель», - говорит ангел, еще раз целуя демона в лоб, прежде чем выйти и закрыть дверь.

Он только стелет простыни обратно, чтобы было легче уложить Кроули под одеяло. Потом подходит к шкафу, чтобы взять черную шелковую пижаму и боксеры и оставить на кровати.

Взгляд на часы на стене, сообщившие, что нужно подождать еще 30 минут, прежде чем возвращаться в ванную. Ангел тратит это время, чтобы приготовить немного еды.

Он возвращается с куриным супом и чаем, которые ставит на тумбочку. Затем Азирафель открывает дверь в ванную комнату, чтобы посмотреть на румяного Кроули, теперь в человеческом обличии, унывающего в ванне, и на ведро рядом, полностью сухое. Конечная цель близка, но еще не совсем достигнута. Демон вместо этого кусает свой в хвост в человеческой форме, заострив зубы для прогрызания жесткой плоти.

«Хочешь, я помою тебе голову?»

Демон безмолвно кивает, погружаясь в воду до невозможного глубоко. Наверное, чудесит, потому что ванна не настолько большая, чтобы он уместился там с ногами, однако он совершенно точно полностью под водой.

Азирафель берет все нужные принадлежности и усаживается на ведро, чтобы начать мыть зме́ю голову.

«Ох, посмотри-ка на себя», говорит он, поливая локоны водой. «Ты слишком себя накрутил, у тебя появились морщинки! Я знаю, как ты заботишься о своей внешности, дорогой, и так просто не годится.» Добавляя шампунь, он массирует демону голову, слушая мягкое рычание в ответ. «О, идея. Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж позже?» Смывая шампунь, он добавляет кондиционер и продолжает массировать. «А потом я посмотрю все, что захочешь, по телеку или послушаю твой би-боп.» Он смывает остатки мыла и наклоняется посмотреть в желтые глаза. «Вот так, уже лучше, правда?» Замечает, что зубы больше не такие острые, а глаза выглядят уставшими. «Ты выглядишь, как более спокойная версия себя. Не мог бы ты пойти переодеться, пока я тут уберусь?»

Кроули кивает, медленно, перед тем, как выйти и направиться к спальне, его хвост вот-вот должен выпасть изо рта.

Ванная убрана буквально по щелчку пальцев. Ангел не планирует, что Кроули быстро заснет. Ему обычно приходится идти на уловки, чтобы тот отпустил свой хвост и съел что-то мясное, то есть, продолжал жевать во время массажа, если сильно упрямится засыпать.

Покидая ванную, Азирафель обнаруживает Кроули лежащим лицом вниз на одеяле в пижаме, хвост покоится рядом с головой и выглядит, как сильно пожеванная игрушка. Легкое сопение идет из его рта.

«Я сделал все так, чтобы тебе было так легко, как только возможно, лечь ПОД одеяло, а ты все равно лег так?» Он вздыхает и подходит слегка подлечить поврежденный хвост, аккуратно подоткнуть одеяло, прежде чем забраться на другую сторону кровати. Когда ангел устраивается, он мягко гладит рыжую голову и слегка благословляет змея на приятные сны, пока сам будет читать.

Он, может, и любит своего демона, но тот, правда, такой идиот иногда.

_В самом деле_ , думает Азирафель, _все это вместо суши?_

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> "Пожалуйста, поддержите художника!!  
> (И еще посмотрите на меня, я теперь умею вставлять ссылки)  
> [twitter художника](https://www.twitter.com/BrknDeathAngel/status/1272195317790674947)  
> [instagram художника](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBa95usl_Wg/)  
> [tumblr художника](https://brokendeathangel.tumblr.com/post/620914383489581056/)  
> И что, дорогие читатели, вы думаете, привело Кроули к этому очаровательному, но слегка травматичному состоянию?"


End file.
